


Roommates - An Exchange Program Love Story

by Natron77



Series: Lewdnessday Tales [10]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Exchange Student, F/M, First Time, Lamia, Monstergirl, Naga, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romance, Sex, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natron77/pseuds/Natron77
Summary: Inspired by Monster Musume, this one-shot follows a year-long Exchange Program homestay and a blooming romance that the law wouldn't allow.





	Roommates - An Exchange Program Love Story

Day 1:

It was a beautiful day in August and there were just enough fluffy clouds in the sky to lure people out into the summer heat, but not enough to make it tolerable for very long. Relief could be found from the occasional gust of wind or by staying in the shade. That's why Ted was hiding within the shadow of the large umbrella on his apartment building's shared patio.

He'd been there almost 45 minutes and the wait had not eased his nerves at all. In fact, it just gave him more time to worry about the same things over and over. He'd gone around in circles so many times it was as if his mind had paced a rut into the ground that it couldn't escape.

_Was this the right decision? _Ted wondered, _Am I ready for this kind of responsibility? Will he or she even like me?_ He wiped his brow, trying to ignore the sweat seeping into his nice shirt and threatening to ruin his first impression. _Is this summer heat going to be a problem for them?_

A voice cut through his worrying. "Hello, sir? Can you let us in?"

Ted looked up, toward the wrought-iron gate that separated his apartment building's courtyard from the city sidewalk. The gate was supposed to be kept locked at all times and since the intercom system had been on the fritz, he had to wait down here for his visitor.

A woman was on the other side of the gate, peering between the bars with wide blue eyes. Her hair was black and shiny and straight, and didn't seem to match her eyes at all. Ted guessed that she came from mixed ancestry, maybe Japan and northern Europe? Then he felt bad for assuming that, and for acting as if it mattered. _Am I racist? _he worried. _I don't think so, but maybe it's one of those—_

"Um, excuse me? Sir?" the woman said when Ted didn't move, even though he was looking right at her.

He jumped to his feet. "Oh, I'm sorry. I got lost in thought." Standing up, he got a better look at the woman. She was short, maybe 5'2'', and wore a black suit jacket and skirt that looked very stuffy. She must have been even more miserable in this heat than he was. And she was pretty cute. He put his hands in his pockets to keep them from fidgeting, then said, "I'm not supposed to let strangers in. Are you here for a specific person?"

"Yes, I'm here for Ted Dalg—"

"_Theodore _Dalgren," someone corrected. Ted couldn't see the owner of this voice, but it sounded like another woman.

Ted's eyes went wide. "Oh, that's me. I've been expecting you. Well, expecting _someone._ The email didn't say who exactly." He quickly stepped forward to unlock the gate and let them inside.

On the other side of the fence, the woman in the suit gave a small bow, "I'm so sorry for making you wait. Traffic was bad and I'm not used to driving such a big vehicle."

Ted stepped back, opening the gate inward, then he finally saw the owner of the other voice. Her arms were full of suitcases, but from what he could see above that, she was very pretty. She had green eyes and short red hair, but not the orangish color people called 'red' when referring to hair. No, this was red like a stoplight, like a fresh apple, like blood. And it looked natural, not dyed. But that wasn't even the strangest thing about her. _That _trophy went to the twenty feet of tail that slithered past as Ted stood there, holding the gate.

Her tail was as wide as her hips for most of its length and it was banded with red and white stripes, kind of like a kingsnake without the black. He remembered the old saying about kingsnakes and coral snakes, 'Red touches yellow, you're a dead fellow. Red touches black, you're okay Jack,' and wondered whether lamia could be venomous.

While still waiting for the tip of her tail to clear the gate, he recovered from his shock and picked his jaw off the floor, then closed the gate. Dedicating about 50% of his focus to speech and the rest toward controlling his reaction to seeing a genuine monster-person, he said, "I'd ask your names, but I think we should get inside out of this awful heat before formal introductions."

"It's not awful," the snake girl said. "It's very comfortable."

The suit woman shook her head, "That may be true for you, Naji, but I'm dying here." Then she made eye contact with Ted and nodded toward the apartment building's main doors. "Shall we?"

* * *

The conversation resumed once they were safely inside Ted's air-conditioned apartment. He set down the bags he'd helped carry in, then waved toward the couch and the coffee table and said, "Please take a seat. I'll get us some water to drink. Do you take ice?"

The suit woman, clearly an agent from the International Interspecies Exchange Program, nodded enthusiastically, but the lamia known as Naji shook her head. As Ted filled some glasses from the dispenser on the fridge, he said, "As you already seem to know, I'm Ted. Can I ask your names?"

"Livana Rune," the agent answered. "Pleased to formally meet you."

Ted did a double-take on her name. It sounded like something from a fantasy video game or novel. He briefly imagined her in blue wizard robes, offering quests to newbie adventurers. Then he came back to earth and said, "And you as well." He placed a glass of ice water on the tabletop in front of her, and another without ice in front of Naji.

Naji was staring at him with a look of intense suspicion in her eyes. When he looked her way, she made eye contact and said, "I think this is the wrong house."

"What?" Ted and Livana said in unison.

"This isn't the right person. This man keeps calling himself Ted. But all the paperwork said that my new host is named Theodore."

Livana opened her mouth to reply but Ted was faster. He said, "No, I'm the right person. My name is Theodore, but everyone calls me Ted."

Naji tilted her head. "Why do they call you something that isn't your name, Theodore?"

"Because it's a nickname."

"But your name isn't Nick."

Ted blinked. She wasn't getting it. He tried to explain, "A nickname is a way to shorten a name, to make it more convenient to say. Like shortening Nicholas to Nick." Since she had brought up the name Nick, he was hoping that she was actually familiar with nicknames but just didn't know the term for it.

"But Theodore does not start with 'Ted'. That is not the same."

Ted raised one eyebrow. _She's fine with Nick from Nicholas, but she can't handle Ted?_ Then he said, "I just like to be called Ted. Is that okay?"

Naji crossed her arms. "I will not call you 'Ted' because it isn't your name. The legal documents were very clear that my host's name is Theodore."

Ted glanced to Livana for help, but she frowned and shrugged as if to say, "There's nothing I can do." He got the impression that Livana had run into a similar situation with Naji at least once before. He sighed. "That's fine. May I call you Naji?"

"Yes, because that is my name. I also have a family name, but it seems your culture does not use those in casual conversation. I learned that before I traveled here to California." She pronounced his state's name like it was the name of an exotic prescription medicine. Sure, it was several syllables long and wasn't from her native tongue, whatever that might be, but it wasn't _that_ strange a word.

Those doubts from earlier started creeping back into Ted's thoughts. _Is it too late to back out now? They already went through so much trouble to get here… _No, he was determined not to be the kind of guy who flakes out at the first sign of difficulty. But he was definitely still worried.

He forced a smile. "Well it is nice to meet you, Naji."

"I am not yet decided about you, Theodore," she replied candidly. Livana winced while Naji continued, "But I will try to 'warm up' to you, as your people say."

Ted took a deep breath and summoned all of his patience. _This is looking to be a very long year._

* * *

Day 30:

"I'm done in the bathroom," Ted announced. His hair was still wet, but it was short enough to dry pretty quickly on its own.

"Thank you, Theodore," Naji replied, already slithering toward the bathroom with an armful of bathroom supplies. She still preferred to keep all her toiletries out of sight in her bedroom, but she was otherwise getting used to having a human man as a roommate.

Ted's apartment was located on the ground floor and had an extra large shower to make it handicapped-accessible, and with the International Interspecies Exchange Act in effect, places like that were in high demand for their extra-species accessibility too. Neither factor had been on his mind when he got the apartment a few years prior; it had simply been the last one left in the complex.

He sat down on the couch, then groaned when he noticed the mess on the coffee table. Naji was a very neat and organized woman, _except_ when she ate. She devoured her meals like a demon possessed and she always managed to throw crumbs and scraps everywhere. This time, it had been a sandwich of some sort, judging by the bits of bread and lettuce on the tabletop.

He stood back up, got a rag from the kitchen, and started cleaning up, thinking, _Should I even tell her this time? Nagging doesn't seem to do anything about this side of her, and it's not that bad, all things considered. _

As he wiped down the tabletop, he remembered back to Naji's first week in the apartment, when her tail kept inadvertently knocking everything off the shelves and tables. She eventually got better at controlling it in closed spaces, but not before he lost one lamp and a dozen dishes.

* * *

Day 90:

"I mailed that package for you, Naji," Ted said as he let himself into the apartment and closed the door behind himself.

Naji looked up from her book. She was sitting on the couch, but it was more accurate to say she was engulfing it, looped over and around it until barely any fabric was visible. "Oh, thanks so much, Theodore. I'll pay you back for postage. I'm sure it wasn't cheap."

She was right about that. Sending stuff home to Naji's homeland cost a pretty penny and involved no less than four different international organizations and three customs checks. But he also knew some tricks.

"No need. I got Livana to sign off on it as a covered expense. They billed it straight to her office."

"Wicked," Naji said with a grin. She had picked up a bit of slang from human culture, but some of it was quite dated. She must have been watching 90's-era films again.

Ted approached the couch. "May I?"

Naji moved her tail just enough to create a Ted-shaped spot, then passed him the TV remote.

He flopped into the hole she made, resting his head on her smooth and pliable body. "Thanks. The TV won't bother you?"

"Nope, I'm good at tuning it out. But if it's about surfing, I want to watch. That sport is just so radical."

He chuckled and turned on the TV. There was no denying that Ted and Naji had grown close over the last three months, but it was entirely platonic. If asked, Ted would say that Naji was his best friend. And he hoped it would stay that way, because the US version of the Interspecies Exchange Program strictly forbid _any_ romantic or intimate relationships between humans and extra-species people.

Naji put her book down and looked at Ted with an intense expression. "Hey, Theodore. Are we too friendly?" She waved a hand at the two of them. "Like, if Livana saw this, would it cause trouble?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so. This is how your people act at home, right? Same for me and my brothers when we were little. We were inseparable."

Naji smiled. "Ah, good point. Thanks."

* * *

Day 180:

Ted held a cell phone to his ear as he paced back in the kitchen. "Sorry, I already have plans tonight." He turned around at the fridge and started back the other way. "Yes, with Naji." He listened for a moment, then said, "Sorry, bro, I'll make it up to you. You know I'm good for it."

Naji watched from the couch, an amused expression on her face. She thought it was hilarious, the way Ted could _not_ stand still while on the phone. If she mentioned it, he would probably counter with a snarky remark about how the tip of her tail never stops flicking while she's using the phone, but in her opinion, that wasn't the same thing at all.

"Sorry about that," he said after he ended the call. _At least it wasn't Livana again. She's been watching us like a hawk lately._

"No problem. DVD players have a pause button for a reason." She patted the seat next to her on the couch, less than a single cushion visible amongst her red and white scales. "Now get back over here and watch 'Surf Ninjas' with me. I want to see if it's as terrible as you say it is, or as awesome and tubular as it sounds."

"Porque no los dos?" he said as he sat down.

"That's Spanish, right?" she asked as she grabbed the remote with her tail and passed it to Ted. She could guess what it meant from context. "Are you fluent?"

He chuckled and said, "Hardly. My entire exposure was one class in high school and some internet memes. Well, and whatever bits I encounter day to day."

"Have you thought about learning _my _language? I could teach you the basics."

Ted hummed in thought, then said, "Actually, that would be really cool. Can we start tomorrow?"

Her smile was positively radiant. "Of course!"

* * *

Day 250:

Ted was staring at the door, impatient. Naji was out with a friend, another extra-species girl, and he had no idea when she'd be back. She used to be so reliable, filling him in on every detail in her life, but it felt like she'd grown distant lately.

_Not that I'm one to talk,_ he thought with a frown. _I pulled back too. I needed to, or Livana would get on our case again. _He could practically hear her voice in his head, saying, "You know I'd have to report it, and she could get deported for violating the Exchange Act."

He tipped himself over and sprawled on the couch, which felt far too large without Naji covering it. _I just want to be friends again, to hang out and watch bad movies together._

Meanwhile at a bar several blocks away, Naji was stuffed into a corner booth, across from a tall and thin girl with two long horns extending up from her head.

"I hate that stupid law," Naji grumbled, nursing a very strong Long Island iced tea. She was beginning to suspect there wasn't actually any tea in it at all.

"The law that let us travel here and experience the wonders of human civilization?" the other girl countered. Her name was Tella, and she was a satyr from a tribe deep in Africa.

Naji took another sip of her drink, then said, "Yes, that law. I never thought the intimacy clause would be so frustrating."

Tella's eyes went wide and she hissed, "Shhh, don't even talk about that. I don't want to lose you. Not after Serena got deported last month."

Naji slumped to the table like a boneless noodle. "Yeah… Sorry, Artellarandis."

Tella rolled her eyes. "Still refusing to shorten my name?"

Naji cracked a small smile. "I have _standards. _Deal with it."

* * *

Day 360:

"The day is almost here," Ted said from the kitchen. He was making breakfast for himself and Naji. It felt good to be friendly with her again, here so close to the end. Livana had backed off a bit lately, willing to turn a blind eye to a little bit of physical closeness, as long as it didn't cross the line.

Naji was sprawled on her back on the couch, an open book held over her head. She set it on her chest to keep her place, then replied, "Yep. Time sure does fly."

"So what are you going to do after you graduate from the program?" He added a big splash of hot sauce to Naji's scrambled eggs, since she loved the heat.

"Well, I like this area and its climate, and I have friends here, so I'd like to get a job in the area. Maybe we could—" She almost said 'stay roommates', but that would cross Livana's line for sure. Instead, Naji finished, "Um, go job searching sometime?"

Ted came over with two plates of eggs, bacon, and fried potatoes and onions. He handed the plate that smelled like pain to Naji and kept the tame one for himself. He nudged some tail out of the way with his hip and sat down, then said, "Yeah, for sure. Since you're already done with all your Exchange Program requirements, we could start that tomorrow."

"Thanks, Theodore. You're the best," Naji said with a smile that had a hint of sorrow hidden inside.

* * *

Day 382:

Ted was sitting alone in his apartment on a couch that felt far too large for one person. The TV was on but he wasn't paying much attention until a 'breaking news' banner scrolled across the bottom. He read it, but didn't quite believe it. He had to wait for it to loop around so he read it a second time, just to be sure.

Then he grabbed his cell phone and called Naji, his fingers trembling.

It didn't even ring. It went straight to a busy signal. "That's weird," he mumbled as he hung up.

He nearly dropped the phone when it started ringing in his hand. He quickly put it to his ear and said, "Hello? This is Ted."

"No, you're Theodore," came a joking voice through the phone. "How'd you answer so fast?"

"I was just trying to call you but I got a busy signal."

"Haha, I was trying to call you at the same time," Naji said. Then, "So you saw the news?"

He nodded, then realized he needed to speak aloud. "Yeah. I could hardly believe it."

"Humans and extra-species people…" She trailed off.

"…can date now," he finished. They could also get married, but neither of them could bring themselves to mention that. The news hadn't gone into much detail, but it seemed that the government had taken action when protesters started comparing the current policy to old laws against interracial marriage. Very few politicians wanted to be on the other side of that particular argument. And importantly, the change was effective immediately.

When Naji didn't say anything else, Ted continued, "That's really cool for you. I was worried that you might have been lonely since there aren't many extra-species guys around to date." He left unsaid that he'd been lonely too, and he'd been single since before he met Naji.

The line was silent for a long moment, then "Theodore, I want to date you."

Ted wanted to answer, he _knew_ his answer. But for several painful seconds, he couldn't get his tongue to work. "Me too," he finally blurted. "I mean, I want to date you, too."

Her sigh of relief was audible through the speaker. "Oh thank Asasara," she said. Then she paused. "I assume we should let Livana know?"

Ted blinked a few times. "About the law? I'm sure she knew before we did."

Naji giggled. "No, about us, silly. I think she'll be happy for us, and happy she doesn't have to enforce that awful law anymore."

* * *

Day 383:

They drew a lot of attention as they moved through the park hand in hand. People stared, no doubt thinking of yesterday's news. And some of the onlookers judged the couple for taking advantage of the changed law so soon, but those people didn't have the whole picture. They couldn't have known that Ted and Naji had been living together for a year, been best friends for nine months, and been attracted to each other for nearly that long. If anything, they had a lot of catching up to do.

_Stare all you want, I don't care,_ Ted thought. He was far too happy to be bothered by the thoughts of strangers. And Naji seemed to be the same, judging by the way the tip of her tail constantly flicked through the air whenever she stood still.

When they got back to Ted's apartment after their little date, Ted sat down on the couch. He left plenty of space to his right for Naji, but she didn't use it. Instead, she slithered up onto his lap, pressed her chest to his, and kissed him on the lips.

Despite his surprise, he kissed her back, and it was wonderful. It was everything he'd wanted for months. Well, _almost_ everything. He hadn't allowed his mind wander too far into lewd territory while they were roommates, but the physical desire had been there all along. Naji was gorgeous, with a figure that drove him crazy. Everything about her was subtly sexual, from the curve of her hips to her slight accent to her striking green eyes. It was a wonder he'd held up this long.

Naji pulled back from the kiss, but only slightly so their lips were still touching, then whispered, "That confirms it."

"Confirms what?" he said, his mind still reeling from the wonderful intimacy that he'd so longed for.

"That I love you," Naji said plainly. "I thought I might all along, but I couldn't admit it to myself."

Ted's jaw dropped open. _She loves me?! That's great! Because I think…_ "I love you too," he found himself saying aloud. Then he kissed her again, more passionate and frantic than before, as if making up for lost time.

She was the first to remove clothing, starting with his t-shirt. After some more inexperienced making out, her shirt followed. His hands moved instinctively to her chest, slipped under her bra that she had just unfastened, and cupped her breasts. Soft, warm, and deceptively heavy, they were perfect. He needed to see them too.

He tossed her bra aside, once he clumsily got it off her arms, and stared. They were still perfect.

"Like what you see?"

"Love it," he said, the last words to escape his lips before they were around her left nipple. He was as gentle as possible but he wasn't sure it was pleasurable for her, until he heard her voice. The moan that reached his ears had him rock hard in an instant, not that it was a big change from how hard he'd already been.

Ted had never told Naji that he was a virgin, but he was pretty sure she could figure it out. When you live in a small apartment with someone for an entire year, you pick up on all the subtle clues. He didn't feel ashamed about it, because he was pretty sure she was a virgin too.

As he held her close and licked that perky nipple, he thought, _But I have an advantage. While she was in her low-tech homeland, I was watching porn on the internet. And not just the cheesy fake stuff. I've seen loving couples, I've seen how to make a woman feel good. I want to make Naji feel good. I don't even care about myself right now. This is all I—_

His selfless thoughts vanished like a puff of smoke in a tornado as the tip of Naji's tail slipped into his pants, which he hadn't even noticed her unbuttoning. Smooth scales slid along his stomach, wandered along his inner leg, and eventually caressed his erect penis.

"Ohh!" he gasped. Her tail, its tip about the same girth as his member, wrapped around it and started to move. There wasn't much mobility, however, since his pants were pinned by both of their bodies. He tried to go back to licking her nipple, but she had other plans.

With the end of her tail still holding him tight, she moved off his lap, grabbed his legs and tipped him sideways onto the couch. With both hands, she pulled his pants and underwear off, then lowered her face to his crotch. "So this is what it looks like up close," she murmured softly.

"Uh hu— wait. Up close?!"

She smiled up at him, the left half of her face obscured by his dick and the red and white tail wrapped around its base. "I caught a glimpse one morning when I went to wake you up and it had flopped out of your boxers. Well, since it was quite hard, 'flopped' isn't the right word."

"Oh, sorry!" he said, painfully embarrassed.

"Not your fault," she whispered, her voice sultry. "I tried so hard to forget it, but the mental image wouldn't leave. My tail's the right size, so I had to use it to… solve my problem."

A faint part of Ted's mind thought, _Good, so she's not _entirely _inexperienced. And hopefully it won't hurt when I… when I… _He couldn't even bring himself to think about what would eventually happen. He'd seen it done countless times, but this was _Naji_. Could he really put it inside _her_?

He didn't get stuck in a mental rut this time because she smiled and said, "I've always wanted to try this." Then her long, wet, forked tongue slipped out of her lips and drifted closer and closer to his twitching cock. He barely had a chance to realize what was happening before it coiled around the head, hot and wet and tight.

It felt good. Too good. Utterly amazing and nearly incomprehensible, like every nerve in his body was piano wire and she was playing all the right notes. His eyes closed on their own and he was pretty sure her tail was still gripping the base, but the tip had moved down to cup his balls. And her tongue was doing all sorts of things he couldn't even process. It was nothing like a human tongue: thinner, more flexible, more dexterous. Then her soft, warm lips closed around the top and he lost it.

With an undignified grunt and a spasm of his hips, he came. Hot cum splattered into her mouth and she flinched in surprise, but she quickly recovered as he continued to twitch and ejaculate. She kept her lips tight on his cockhead while her tongue slowly, so agonizingly slowly, unraveled up his shaft. Just when he though the overwhelming sensation was over, she started to lower her head, her jaws and throat wide.

He'd seen how she ate, how she could gobble down huge portions without chewing. Well, that skill came in handy here. Still tingling from his first non-solitary orgasm, he felt her take him all the way into her mouth, all the way to the base. He welcomed the calm when she stopped moving, until her tongue started again.

Both his hands clenched the couch cushions and he bit his lower lip as she started to jerk him off from inside her mouth, while the tip of his cock was engulfed in the hot wetness of her throat, which seemed to have no gag reflex. Soon he came again, quicker than he could have expected and twice as powerful. To his oversensitive flesh it stung a little, but the pleasure more than outweighed it.

"Naji…" he muttered. "That was… so fuggin' good…" His mind was such a fog he was surprised he could say even that much.

He felt more than heard her response: a soft, pleased hum. It tickled in a way that wasn't quite good. He finally let go of the cushions and swatted at her head, patting her soft red hair. "Too much."

She let go of him and pulled back and his wits slowly returned. Still laying on his back, naked and dazed, he blinked at her a few times, trying and failing to focus his eyes on her smiling face.

She said, "Wow, that really affected you, huh Theodore?"

"Well, yeah! How else am I supposed to react to your master-level sex skills. Where'd you even learn that?"

Naji shrugged. "I guess it just comes naturally to lamias. There's no men in our species, so we need to be good at getting humans to stay with us."

He knew that, but he'd never have guessed that lamias were just innately equipped with absurd sexual talents. He also felt very inadequate now. He had wanted to bring her pleasure, but there was no way he could compete with that. What little confidence he had in his porn-learned cunnilingus skills quickly evaporated.

Then Naji's facial expression changed from a comfortable confidence to something else, something strangely adorable. She sat between his spread legs and clasped her hands. She pressed her breasts together with her arms and wiggled, looking very unsure of herself. "Um," she started, her voice quiet and her face growing red. "Can you do that for me? I mean, if you're okay with it."

"I'm not going to be as good as what you just did. Is that alright?"

She nodded. "I really want it, and I think you'll be great. You're such a great kisser and I…"

He waited to see if she'd finish her sentence. When she didn't, he said, "You what?"

She fidgeted a bit with the tip of her tail in her hands. "I've only had my fingers down there, and my tail. I want your tongue."

That got Ted's attention. There was no way he could deny that. He sat up and pushed her over like she had done to him. She was laying flat on her back now, her head on the opposite side of the couch from where his had just been. He crawled over her and planted his hands next to her shoulders, then gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Then you'll get my tongue," he said. Then he kissed her chin and her neck, then her collarbone and the top of her left breast. He moved to the nipple, gave it a brief nibble, then switched to the other side. Naji was quivering and his confidence was returning, along with his erection, though that was more uncomfortable than erotic at the moment. In any case, he pushed it out of mind and focused on his girlfriend. Just the thought of that word sent a shiver down his spine, and then another when he realized that 'lover' was more accurate now.

He kissed his way down her belly, nuzzled his face into the bright red tuft of hair above her mound, then gently approached her sex. He placed a hand near there first, careful not to tickle her, then he lowered his chin until it rested in the triangular gap above her joined thighs. He had wondered, back when she first came to his house, how everything worked down there. Now he got an up-close-and-personal look, and he found it remarkably normal.

Naji's pussy looked like the ones he'd seen on the computer screen, but unique in its own ways of course. And it looked delicious. A glimmer of wetness had escaped those soft pink lips and he knew he needed to taste it. He stuck out his tongue slowly, entirely unsure what to expect. Porn was good at conveying the sights and sounds of sex, but it couldn't convey the sensations of smell, touch, or taste.

He experienced all three as his tongue danced along her folds. His nose was nestled into her pubic hair, but it only smelled like concentrated Naji, like her body wash and her sweat and just wonderfully _her._ And she tasted even better. Not like some impossibly perfect fruit of course, but surprisingly fresh and slick and intimate.

_I could get used to this,_ he thought. And she seemed to agree. She moaned and writhed and impatiently pushed her hips up to strengthen the contact of his tongue and her slit.

He obliged, pressing his face in until his lips met hers lower ones. They parted from the pressure and his tongue ventured in. From here on, his porn studies could not help him. He had to experiment and watch for her reactions, adjust and iterate. But considering how much pleasure she'd already given him, it was only fair. This was the woman he _loved_, and he'd crouch here in this awkward pose and lick her all night if it made her happy.

He lost himself in it, tuned completely in on her reactions. There was nothing else in the world, just her pussy, his mouth, and his senses telling him how to move. He learned that her clitoris was very sensitive, that her folds loved sliding sensations, and that the deeper he went with his tongue, the more she moaned and writhed.

He worked at it for a while, his tongue growing more tired by the minute, but he couldn't deny it forever: he wasn't going to be able to get her off this way. She didn't seem to be climbing anymore, not floating upward towards something special, and nothing he tried seemed to do any better.

But he didn't despair, because he knew what would work. Even from his brief experience, he could tell Naji loved penetration. His tongue delving as deep as possible had definitely been the best pleasure for her, and he had an even better option.

He lifted his head and crawled forward, then straddled her thighs. She even knew what was coming next and lifted her hips, making it easier for him to line it up. He positioned his hips, guided his dick into place, then started pushing forward.

She was wet and she was open. He slid in easily, at least for the tip. Things were snug around it, a comfortable fit, but his nerves were firing with primal instincts, telling his muscles to tense, his hips to buck, and his cock to get deep in there. But he fought that and took it slow. Even if her similarly-sized tail had been in there, quite the erotic concept now that he thought about it, he knew this could hurt her if he wasn't gentle.

Inch by inch, he slid deeper. Since he'd already had his release, he didn't feel at any danger of going off prematurely, a serious concern since they weren't using protection. It was reckless, but their needs had overpowered common sense. While _he _wasn't feeling too stimulated by the slow thrust, the same couldn't be said about Naji.

She experienced pure bliss and her eyes rolled back into her head as he entered her. His penis was hot and firm and big enough to feel like a bulldozer pushing her vagina walls to make way. And the sensation only grew when he stopped and slowly pulled back out. Again and again, more times than she could keep track of, he carefully hilted into her and withdrew just as gently.

It was maddening. She needed more. She needed to feel it deeper, wilder, more real.

"Harder," she whispered, "and faster."

He did as she asked, throwing caution to the winds. He ignored the protests of his tired hips and kept thrusting in as deep as she possible and pulling all the way to the tip to do it again.

"Yes, Ted, yes," she moaned.

He didn't even notice that she had _finally_ used his nickname. He was too focused on how she had finally started climbing toward an orgasm. He'd heard that many women didn't actually reach orgasm during sex, especially during their first time, and he didn't want any part of that statistic. He wanted to put in the work and get her to climax.

Just when he was expecting another several minutes of work, something happened. She grew tighter around him, not painfully so but unmistakable. Her vagina clenched and pulsed and her face flushed red below him. It was adorable and he almost lost his stride while staring at her. _She's beautiful, _he thought as he watched her. Then he figured he might as well tell her what he thought.

"You're beautiful."

She smiled as best she could with her mouth panting and her entire body jostled every second by his continuing thrusts. "You're, just, saying, that…" she gasped between mind-shaking plunges of his dick.

"It's true," he whispered as he lowered his upper body until they were pressed together chest to chest and his lips came closer to her ear. "You're always completely gorgeous, but now I'm seeing the real you, the one that appears when all your defenses are down." He kissed her cheek, hooked his hands under her shoulders, and held her tight, still thrusting. "And you're _perfect_."

The plateau she had reached exploded like a million tons of dynamite. Her mind went blank and she could do nothing but ride the pleasure. She had experienced orgasms before, on her own, but this was something else entirely, something on a level so far above it seemed insulting to call it the same. This was filled with meaning and emotion and love, not to mention one hell of a long buildup.

Her tail, previously just wriggling on the floor for most of the encounter, instinctually wrapped around him, locking his hips to her, keeping him buried all the way inside as she came.

His mobility was reduced and he couldn't have pulled out if he wanted to, but he found he could keep rocking his hips to keep the pleasure coming. Curious to measure his success, he tried to count the seconds of her orgasm, but he lost track as his own pleasure started to climb. The thought of the woman he loved coming from his actions, from his dick deep inside her… the knowledge that he was finally experiencing proper sex after so many years of solitude… and the sensations of her vagina rhythmically tightening as she came around him… it was all too much.

"Wait," he gasped. "It's too much. Let me out." They weren't using protection and as much as he loved her, he was damn sure neither of them were ready for a child. It was only their first date after all.

Thankfully, she heard and understood the stakes. She forced her tail to unravel enough for him to pull out. The instant he cleared her drippingly wet entrance, he couldn't hold it anymore. He thrust forward, sending the underside of his cock grinding along her mound, and he came. Wet heat splashed against her stomach and the underside of her breasts, and since he was still holding her upper body so tight, some of it splattered onto his own stomach.

Since the mess had already been made, he kept grinding until the orgasm faded, until the edge dulled and his instincts finally stopped telling his body what to do. The strength went out of his arms and legs and he flopped down onto Naji, his face buried in her hair.

"That was… amazing," she whispered. Her breath tickled his ear but he didn't have the strength to react.

"Yeah," he mumbled back.

"I love you, Theodore."

"I love you, Naji."

Ted pushed himself up enough to give her a quick kiss, then started, "So, do you want to…" He trailed off, not sure he was ready to say it.

She finished for him, "go again?"

He blinked down at her, completely stunned for a long moment. When he recovered, he said, "I was going to say, 'move back in with me', but I see where _your_ mind's at."

Naji's already sex-flushed face went a deeper shade of red, almost the color of her hair. She turned her head, trying to hide in the couch pillows. "The answer's yes," his muffled voice said, "to both questions."

He chuckled, a deep sound that Naji felt too. "Then let's do both of those things _tomorrow_. I'm a bit too tired right now. And sticky.'

"Fine," she pouted. Then she looked him in the eyes again, a shy expression on her face. "Shower?" she asked. "Together?" The bathroom had been built with wheelchair access in mind so the shower was quite big. It would fit them both easily.

He smiled. The word 'together' had new and wonderful meaning, when it came to Naji and Ted. He was already looking forward to the coming days. "That sounds great."

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was funded by [my Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Natron77), and was released there a month early. If you want to read my next lewd chapter right now and have a say in which lewd chapter I work on next, please consider joining at the $10 tier.


End file.
